sunshinepopfandomcom-20200214-history
7th Single Senbatsu Num☆eral Member Ranking
The Num☆eral 7th Single Member Ranking was held on March 30, 2017. Fans made their voices heard by voting for their favorite Num☆eral member at the second senbatsu election. The top 16 members are featured in the Senbatsu of the group's 7th single, Girl Power! / When We Were Twins. Meanwhile, the 17th to 32nd members join Glistening Girls, the 33rd to 48th members join Glowing Girls, the 49th to 64th members join Growing Girls, and the 65th to 80th members join Flowering Girls for the B-side tracks. Selected Members 'Final Results' Names in bold denote the Senbatsu # Fujita Aina (⇡1) (Team N) (Senbatsu Center) # Takamura Sora (⇡2) (Team N) # Winter Conner (NEW) (Team M) # Yamura Reiha (NEW) (Team N) # Tomori Airi (NEW) (Team M) # Fukuoka Zetar (NEW) (Team M) # Morioka Mia (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Kawagichi Momoka (⇣5) (Team M) # Iseki Yaeko (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Ochida Ai (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Rosabella Rodriguez (NEW) (Team M) # Matsumoto Kumi (⇡16) (Team N / Team EVER) # Wakai Myoki (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Mizumaki Sae (NEW) (Team M) # Ichikawa Anna (⇡9) (Team M) # Omori Yoiko (NEW) (Team M) # Nomura Reona (NEW) (Team M) (Glistening Girls Center) # Umeki Manaka (NEW) (Team U) # Muso Moa (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Sakamoto Nanami (NEW) (Team U) # Yamamura Nana (⇣21) (Team N) # Nakajima Aika (⇣2) (Team U) # Oshima Yuuri (⇣12) (Team N) # Nagumo Kirara (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Momotani Chinami (NEW) (Team N) # Karube Kannika (⇣20) (Team M) # Tsukamoto Sakura (NEW) (Team M) # Kobayashi Ayaka (NEW) (Team N) # Katayanagi Kaeda (SAME) (Team U) # Takeda Hachi (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Arai Kannika (⇣15) (Team U) # Ishimura Aisho (⇣6) (Team N) # Tamuro Akane (NEW) (Team U) (Glowing Girls Center) # Motoyoshi Sae (NEW) (Team M) # Ono Risako (⇣4) (Team M) # Shiomi Miho (NEW) (Team U) # Ichiro Ayaka (⇣10) (Team N) # Miyagi Asako (⇣28) (Team M) # Egami Saori (⇣19) (Team U) # Shiraishi Yuuri (NEW) (Team M) # Okita Maaya (NEW) (Team N) # Nozaki Risa (NEW) (Team M) # Umeda Mirei (NEW) (Team M) # Matsumoto Ai (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Shiraishi Reika (NEW) (Team N) # Hatayama Maaya (NEW) (Team M) # Shigeki Miru (NEW) (Team M) # Yasujiro Sara (NEW) (Team U) # Miyamoto Keiki (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) (Growing Girls Center) # Mishima Chiaki (NEW) (Team N) # Yuhara Nyoko (NEW) (Team N) # Okada Riko (NEW) (Team U) # Nozaki Sayaka (NEW) (Team U) # Kanada Haruna (⇣33) (Team U) # Akera Nanase (NEW) (Team N) # Amanda (NEW) (Team N) # Yagami Yuki (⇣45) (Team U) # Jo Eirin (NEW) (Team U) # Yagami Aika (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Jukodo Kaato (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Jumonji Eriko (⇣53) (Team U) # Kusuhara Ritsu (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Murata Chie (NEW) (Team M) # Uchida Aina (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Aubrey Wilson (NEW) (Team N) (Flowering Girls Center) # Yoshida Natsumi (⇣57) (Team M) # Kobayashi Emika (NEW) (Team M) # Kitao Haniko (NEW) (Team U) # Komatsu Rina (NEW) (Team N) # Kusunoki Maki (NEW) (Team M) # Ishihara Kaeda (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) # Koyanagi Rina (NEW) (Team M) # Kitamura Chise (NEW) (Team M) # Kogo Yamako (NEW) (Team U) # Oshima Milia (NEW) (Team U) # Nakamura Hiromi (NEW) (Team N) # Kimio Emiri (NEW) (Team M) # Kamachi Arisa (NEW) (Team M) # Tess Lewis (NEW) (Team M) # Kano Rena (NEW) (Kenkyuusei) Did Not Rank * Team N: Irie Ayaka * Team U: Endo Vani, Kihara Yuuka, Watabe Kika * Team M: Kazuyoshi Saki, Yosano Fumiaki Did Not Participate * Team N: Hattori Aika * Team U: Aida Hono, Imada Mina * Team M: Sayuki Kanna